Wish upon a star
by Rogue Slayer
Summary: Well, I got the title from a silly movie where two sisters...nah, I'm not telling.Let's just say that the same will happen to Rogue and Kitty
1. Default Chapter

A/N: .This is a silly fic I wrote coz I woke up with this idea one morning before school and since my first class on that day was german I had to start writing it down, otherwise I would fall asleep (I mean c'mon, who cares about Konjunktiv Zwei anyway?!?!).This is the first fic I post and english isn't my first language so there may be some grammar mistakes (but let's hope not).By the way, the carachters don't belong to me and stuff so I hope nobody sues me.Oh, and something very important: this fic takes place one day after the episode "Bayville Beast" (yeah, I know, ages ago) 

Chapter1:

5 a.m.It was still dark when Rogue woke up from a nightmare.She didn't remember the dream very well, the only thing she really remembered was meeting herself in the dream, where she looked different from the usual.That kinda scared Rogue, giving her a really bad feeling.  
Rogue went to the bathroom to wash her face and try to calm herself down a little.She was wondering why did the dream scare her so much, after all, that wasn't really a nightmare, just a dream of her meeting herself.Ok, that isn't something normal but it isn't so scary either.  
Rogue reached for a towel and dried up her face.Then she looked up in the mirror and had a huge surprise.  
Kitty, who was sleeping, suddenly woke up when she heard a scream coming from the bathroom.She got up and went there to see what was going on.  
- Rogue, is that you? Are you like, okay? Open the door!  
After a little time Rogue opened the door and then it was Kitty's turn to scream, twice louder than Rogue did.The two girls stared at each other in silence for a while, 'till Kitty finally spoke.  
- Wow, it's like, looking in a mirror!  
- No, it's not!Ah'm not looking in a darn mirror, Ah'm trapped in yar stupid body!  
- Oh yeah? Well, I'm not like, happy to be you either.  
- Ya're not me, ya're just in mah body.  
- Well, I'm not happy about it either way.  
- Whatever.  
Passed the inicial shock and anger, Rogue and Kitty realized that argueein' wouldn't solve anything.If they wanted to know what had happened they'd have to calm down and think racionally.  
- Ok so how...how do ya think tha' happened? Wah did we switch bodies?  
- I don't know, but I think we better like, talk to the Professor.He'll probably know what to do.  
So Rogue and Kitty went to Professor's room, where he took a look at both girls' minds.  
- Uhn, this is odd.  
Xavier said very conceirn - What is it Professor? Did you like, see something wrong?  
- That's what is odd about it Kitty, I didn't see any alteration on neither of your minds.If any exterior factor had caused that it would have somehow altereded your minds during the process but apparently there's nothing wrong - Nothing wrong?!Ah'm trapped in her body!  
Rogue said that completely pissed with Professor's calm in a situation like this.I mean, c'mon, the guy never panics!  
- I know that Rogue.What I'm trying to say is that if it didn't alterate your minds it means that the switch was natural.  
- Natural?! Ah'm not even in mah own body! Ah don't see anything "natural" about that!  
- She's right Professor.I mean, how can two people switch bodies like, naturally?  
- I haven't found that part out yet Kitty.Did anything unusual happened to you yesterday?  
Both girls looked at each other trying to remember of anything wich could have caused that, but nothing came up.  
- Alright.I will try to find out what happened.Now you two better go or you'll be late for school.  
- Wha'?Forget it, Ah'm not going like that!  
- What do you mean you're not going?Did you like forget you're in my body now?  
- Ah wish Ah could forget that...that's exactly why ah'm not going.  
- You're so going!You're me now and I can't like, miss class. Rogue was about to protest when professor said:  
- Kitty is right.Until we find what caused this you'll have to act as normal as possible.No one outside the Institute can know about it.  
- No problem!This is like so freaky that I won't even tell anyone inside the institute.Well, we gotta get ready for school now, right Rogue?  
Rogue sighed, knowing that she would have to go one way or another.  
- Whatevah.  
So Kitty and Rogue went to their room, where Rogue opened her closet and reached for her habitual black top and skirt.She was about to dress'em when Kitty looked at her, shocked.  
- What do you like, think you're doing?  
- In case ya didn't noticed, ah'm gettin' dressed for school.  
- Yeah but you can't go dressed like that.If you're supposed to be me you'll have to dress like me.  
- No chance, ah'm not wearing any of yar stupid clothes!  
- Hey, what's wrong with my clothes?  
- Do ya actually want me to answer that?  
- Just put this on, ok?  
Kitty said handing her clothing to Rogue - Fine, but if Ah'm goin' to wear this ya'll have to wear my clothes too.  
Rogue said challenging Kitty, thinking this way she would maybe change her mind, wich didn't happen.  
- Alright, fine! Kitty said cheerfully, like if this was part of a game or something So they dressed each others clothing.At first they felt a little weird, but after a while it didn't sem so weird anymore.Kitty was actually thinking it fun, she was feeling like if she was in a non-black and white episode of "The twilight zone".But Rogue felt stupid everytime she looked in the mirror and saw Kitty's image instead of hers.  
- Now remeber Rogue, the Professor said no one outside the Institute can know about it, so you'll have to act and talk and all that as if you were me.  
- Ya mean ah'll have to use "like" in the middle of each sentence?  
- What do you like, mean?  
Kitty asked completely clueless.  
- Nevermind.Don't forget you can't let anyone touch your skin...ah mean, mah skin...just don't touch anyone.  
- I know, don't worry.  
Saying that she turned around, put Rogue's dark make up on and then went downstairs to like have, I mean, to have breakfast.Hell, this is contagious!!!Anyway, she had breakfast and went to school.While that, Rogue was still in the room, looking at the mirror.She couldn't go to school dressed like that!!!Not that she was the kind of girl who really cares about image, looks and shallow things like that.In fact, she had always thought that this was the kind of worry that only girls like Kitty had.But it was already hard enough to be on Kitty's body all of sudden and having to dress like her wasn't making this better either.Rogue wasn't seeing any good thing about this switch...at least not yet.  
After a little more time staring at the mirror, she realized that all she actually needed was a personal touch.So she untied the ponytale, put on her combat boots and looked in the mirror, satisfied with the result.  
- Well, Ah guess it doesn't get any better than this.

-------------------------- ---------------------- -  
At school Rogue didn't actually had much trouble pretending to be Kitty, it was actually easier than she thought after all, Kitty was quite predictable.The only problem was that she was already getting tired of acting all happy, cheerful and talkative.That just wasn't her.  
So at lunchtime Rogue decided to seat in a empty and isoleted table, this way she wouldn't have to pretend to be happy or anything like that, she could just be herself.  
But when she was on her way to the table someone called her.Of course at first she ignored it (after all she wasn't used with being called Kitty) and kept walking, but after the third time she remember that everyone there was probably thinking that she was Kitty.So Rogue looked back and saw Lance smiling at her.  
- Hi Kitty-kat.Mind if I join you for lunch?  
- Whatevah.  
Rogue said, completely forgetting that Kitty would never answer like that.  
- I mean, sure Lance.  
She said with false entusiasm, hoping this way she could fix her first sentence and also hoping that Lance wouldn't notice anything wrong. - Are you okay Kitty? - Sure, Ah'm just...I'm just having a bad day, I didn't have much sleep so I'm feeling a little weird, that's all.  
- Tell me about it, you're even starting to sound like your weird friend.  
At that point Rogue was feeling like slapping him or at least leaving the table without givin' any explaination, but than she remebered that would be suspicious, and the last thing she needed was someone finding out about the switch, specially someone from the Brotherhood.So she tried to talk to Lance the nicest way as possible.  
- Well you know Lance, people with strong personality normaly have influence on others.  
- If you say so.But I don't wanna talk about her, I wanna talk about you.  
Lance was just about to take her hand, when Rogue noticed it and instictively pulled her hand back before he could touch her, once again forgetting that she was in Kitty's body now.  
- Talk...about me?  
- Yeah, you Kitty.I wanna know if you're free tomorrow night.We could go out or something.  
- You mean, a date?  
- Yeah.So, what do you say?  
- Look Lance I.  
Rogue was about to decline the invitation when Kitty, who'd heard everything, appeared out of nowhere and interupted their conversation.  
- Kitty, can I like...i mean, can-Ah-talk-to-ya for a minute?In private.  
She said, doing her best to sound like Rogue (which actually sounded like a kid in a school play trying to remeber the lines) although she didn't look much like Rogue anymore: she had washed the dark make-up off (A/N: i can't picture that after all, Rogue even sleeps w/ her make up on) and her hair was in a ponytale (A/N:I can't picture that either.  
Rogue excused herself and left the table to talk to Kitty.  
- Rogue, what are you doing?!You were just about to say no!Do you have any idea of what could have happened?  
- Let me guess, he'd finally let me eat mah lunch in peace?  
- No, he would like, think I'm not interested in him!  
- So?  
- So, he would probably never ask me out again!  
- Ya're being dramatic, he wouldn't give up this easily.Ah mean, the guy has the biggest crush on you!  
- You think so?  
- Yeah, only someone stupid wouldn't notice that - But still, I can't like, say no.I mean, you can't.Beside, by tomorrow everything will probably be alright again, so there's nothing to worry about.  
- Are ya sure?  
- Of course I am.Now please, please, go back there and like, be me ok?  
- Ok, I'll like, go!  
Rogue said that pretending to be entusiasmed, just to mock Kitty.  
- So, what did your friend want?  
- Ahn, nothing important.At least not as important as what you're saying.  
- Yeah so, about that...do you wanna go out on a date tomorrow nite?  
- Yeah, ok.I gotta go now, we'll catch up later.  
Rogue left the table and went to the other side of the cafeteria to talk to Kitty, who was anxious to know what Lance had said.When Rogue told her that the date was set Kitty got so happy that she opened a huge smiled and started jumping up and down.  
- Will ya stop that? People are starting to suspect of ya!  
- I'm sorry Rogue, it's just that I'm so happy !  
- Well, at least someone here is.  
Lance was still sitting on the table, feeling a little bit disappointed.Not that he wasn't happy, he really was, it's just that he thought Kitty would get a little more excited about the date.But instead, all she said was "yeah, ok".What kind of answer was that anyway?  
- Uhn,acting weird Kitty-kat.Well, but that doesn't matter cause tomorrow night I'm gonna rock your world.  
Lance said to himself, while watching Kitty and Rogue leaving the cafeteria

A/N:Don't you just love when Lance says "I'm gonna rock your world"?I know I do! ) So, what did you think?I garantee things are about to get interesting... plz review!!!


	2. chapter 2

A/N:First of all I would like to apologise to those who didn't appreciate the fact that I was making sarcastic comments about Kitty, I was just trying to make the story a bit funny (I guess it didn't work).So for now on I REALLY gonna try to avoid this kind of thing here but I just want u to know it won't be easy.Oh, and it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who loved the movie (it's a bit silly but it's also so cute!!!!)   
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
When the two girls arrived the mansion the first thing Kitty felt like doing was calling everyone she knew to tell about the date.But then she thought she better talk to the Professor first, to know what he had found out.But for her disappointment he hadn't found anything out yet.  
So on the following day the first thing Rogue and Kitty did after waking up was talk to the Professor, but he unfortunatelly didn't know how to switch'em back yet.He said he would continue his search so by the time they got back from school he'll probably had found something new.   
Although they trusted the Professor they were getting a little worried, after all the date was going to be on that night.  
At school Lance looked for Kitty to tell her (well, actually he told Rogue, but anyway...) he was going to pick her up at seven.Not knowing how to act, all Rogue did was nodd, and then she excused herself for class.Lance was really intrigated about her.He was wondering what could have caused Kitty's sudden new behaviour.  
-----------------*-----------------------*---------------------*--------------------*----------------------  
- At seven? And did he like say something else ?  
Kitty asked in a mix of happiness and preoccupation.That was supposed to be a perfect day, she was going out w/ Lance that night, so why was she feeling so worried about it after all ?  
- Like, duh Kitty!  
She said to herself when finally realized that she couldn't actually go out with Lance while in Rogue's body.(A/N:Yeah, I know it took her a long time to realize that but it's not my fault that's she's dumb!Ok, you know what? I give up, I won't hold myself back anymore, to the hell with my impartiality!!! Kitty's shallow, spoiled, annoying and if I were Rogue Kitty's turned up nose would be broken a long time ago!Sorry, but I just had to say that.I feel so much better now!That was my final hit, now I'm ready to stop)  
So during the rest of classes all Kitty could think about was if the Professor already knew how to switch them back."If only I could talk to him right now", she thought, without remebering that she could try telepathy after all, it had worked ones.  
Rogue was also a bit conceirn.She's not the kind of person you can call optimistic so she was already wondering what would she do if the Professor still hadn't found a solution for that.Well,the date would have to be canceled and as soon as Kitty return to her body she could go out with Lance.So, despite the fact that she didn't like being   
in Kitty's body there wasn't really any real problem coz it was just a matter of time until Xavier could fix that.   
------------------*--------------------------*---------------------------*----------------*----------------  
When Kitty got in the mansion the first thing she did was enter Professor's room to know if he had any news.She was so ...that she didn't even bothered to knock or anything like that, she just passed through the door.  
- So Professor, you've found how to fix it, right?  
Kitty asked ansioux and hopeful.But part of this hope dissapeard when she looked into Professor's eyes.She knew the answer before he even said it.Xavier remained in silence for a while before telling her what she already knew   
- I'm sorry Kitty, but...  
- It's okay Professor, I know you're doing your best to help us.  
Kitty said in a very sad voice and went to her room, where Rogue was studying.Instead of calling someone on the phone to know about the latest gossips, turning the radio on to listen to pop songs or anything like that Kitty  
just lay down on her bed and sighed.  
At first Rogue didn't even noticed anything wrong, but 15 minutes later she got a bit worried because Kitty hadn't spoke a single word so far.This could only mean one thing:Kitty was really, really, really (okay, you already got the point, right?) upset.I mean, c'mon, 15 minutes not talkin' is like an eternity for her   
- Kitty, wha' happened?  
Rogue asked, sitting next to Kitty.Boy, Rogue had never seen Kitty this sad.In fact, she had never seen Kitty sad, which made her think that something really bad had happened.  
- The Professor said that he doesn't know how to switch our bodies back.  
- Big deal, he'll find tha' ouy eventually.Why are ya so worried about it anyway?  
- Rogue, did you like forget I was going out with Lance tonight?  
- That's why ya're so sad? Ah thought ya were worried about something important, not a date.  
Rogue said, thinking of how shallow Kitty could be sometimes.   
- It is important, Rogue!  
- Oh really? An' why is this so important anyway?It's just a stupid date...and with Lance!  
- What do you like mean, "with Lance"?   
- Nevermahnd...(now that looks weird, but I think that fonetically she would say something kinda like that)  
- Now I wanna know!   
Rogue sighed.  
- What I mean is...what do you feel for him?  
- I...I don't know, I think I kinda like him, I'm not sure.  
- See, that's wha' Ah'm saying.Why are ya so crazy to go to this date anyway?  
- Well, because...  
Kitty faced the floor before going on.  
- ...because this was going to be like...my first date.But now I'll have to call off and Lance will never ask me out again because he'll think I don't wanna go out with him (A/N:Yeah right, like if that would stop him)  
Despite thinking that Kitty was sad for no reason, Rogue tried to confort her.  
- Well, tha's bad but no one can do anythang abou'it, so why don't ya just forget it?   
Kitty was really upset about having to cancel the date, specially because this would be her first date (and at least for her it was a big deal), but she thought she didn't have an option.So she picked up the phone and called Lance.But before the first ring she hang up and with a huge smile on her face she looked at Rogue.  
- You!!!!  
- Me what? Stop looking at me like tha', ya're creeping me out!  
Rogue said stepping back.  
- You said no one could do anything, but you can!!!I just had an idea, a great one!!!   
- If it envolves me it can't be a great idea.  
- But it is!You can like go out with Lance pretending to be me, got it ?   
- Everythang but that part where this is a good idea.Ya said this was a great idea because...?  
- Like, duh, Rogue.Because this way I won't have to cancel the date, Lance won't think I'm rejecting him so he will ask me out again and than I'll actually go out with him.Well, when Professor fix this whole mess, of course.It's such a perfect plan!!!   
Kitty started dancing in the room, really happy with her "genious" idea, but she didn't count with one thing.  
-There's only one problem with yar "perfect" idea.  
- Problem?What problem?  
- Who said Ah'm going out with him pretending Ah'm ya?  
- What?!  
Kitty asked disappointed and sad, just like a child who had just found out that Santa doesn't exist. (oh, I'm starting to feel sorry for her...I'm glad I'm not Pinochio otherwise my nose would have broken the computer screen.Sorry but sarcasm is part of me already.)   
- But Rogue, you have to!!!   
- Excuse me, "have to"? I don't have to do anything, especially pretend to be ya extra time!Ah already had to pretend Ah was ya at school for two days, and if ya wanna know Ah' ve had enough!AH CAN'T STAND BEING YA ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Alright, maybe Rogue exagerated a little, maybe she shouldn't have yelled at Kitty.But it's just that Rogue was already sick of Kitty a long time ago and this whole body-switch thing only made everything worse.  
Rogue was hating it since the very first moment.Everytime someone called Kitty on the mansion Rogue was the one who had to pick up the phone, pretend to be interested in the useless gossips Kitty's friends were telling her and then tell Kitty all her friends had said.And it was even worse at school.When all she wanted was to be alone in some hidden and isolated place, Kitty's friends always shown up to talk to her and then again she had to pretend being happy and cheerful so nobody would suspect anything.   
But Kitty was actually having fun with this whole story, she felt like if she were in a Disney movie or something, she liked the fact that no one (except the Professor) knew that she wasn't Rogue.But now because of this she couldn't go out with Lance.The worse part was that jus t when she was starting to accept it she had that idea with made her believe that everything was fine again.But then Rogue completely ruinned it and due to that Kitty was now crying.  
Rogue felt a little guilty for making Kitty cry (even thought it wasn't really her fault), so she thought maybe she should help Kitty.  
- Look Kitty, Ah...Ah'm sorry.Don't cry, Ah...Ah'll go to this date pretending to be ya, ok?  
A huge smile appered on Kitty's face, who was now back to her ususal happy mood.  
- You mean it? Thank you Rogue, thank you, thank you!!!  
Kitty jumped out of the bed and huged Rogue with all her strenght  
- Thanks! I promisse I won't listen to loud music or talk on the phone in the room for a month!!!You can ask me anything you want!!!  
- Wha' about "Let go off me, Ah can't breathe"?  
- Oh, sorry.It's just that I'm so happy!!!!  
- Yeah, yeah, whatevar...but were you serious about tha telephone/loud music part?A month is a long time.  
- I know but it's totally worthy!Ok, now you better go get ready.  
Rogue looked at the clock.It was only 3 P.M. and Lance said he was going to pick her up at 7 P.M..  
- Kitty, there's 4 hours 'till tha date.  
- Oh my God Rogue, you're right!We gotta hurry, there's like so many things to do.Let me see...hair, nails, make up, clothes...  
- Ya know wha', Ah'm starting to regret agreeing with your idea...   
  
  
A/N:Alright, although I rewrote this chap so it wouldn't have comments about Kitty there are still some, but is about 5% of what I had written originally so although I didn't stop it completely it proves that I really am trying. 


End file.
